User blog:Thats random369/Dexter Morgan vs Norman Bates
Last round: Tony Montana gave Joker some new scars Dexter Morgan: Sadistic, serial killer devoted to only killing other serial killers vs. Norman Bates: Demented, bipolar slayer who murders those who stay at his motel. Who Is Deadliest?! Dexter Morgan Weapons: Knife/Garrot Combo X-factor: Very intelligent and is a master hand-to-hand combatant Weakness: Will only kill other killers Norman Bates Weapons: Butcher Knife and Needles X-factor: Is insane, fast and somewhat intelligent Weakness: Can go out of killer mind-set X-factors Dexter/Norman Intelligence D: 84 N: 71 Intimidation D: 86 N: 74 Sanity: D: 52 N: 21 Speed D: 61 N: 75 Battle "Tonight, it all happens tonight" 2:24 AM Killers Name: Mrs. Norma Bates Age: Unknown Occupation: Owner of the Bates Motel Killings: May 14, 1992: a woman was stabbed to death with a kitchen knife while in bed, the body had some nail polish in one of the wounds. Mrs. Bates was not called into court because "there was no proof" she had been in the motel that day. June 9, 1996: a young woman was found dead in a swamp just 30 km from the motel. There was cuts done by the exact same knife as the woman 4 years before. But the other cops didn't notice so there were no charges. June 31, 2001: A young woman by the name of Marrion Crane was found dead in the shower of the Bates motel suit #1. The body was found and called in by Mr. Norman Bates. Mr. Bates said that his mother had been sick in her room all day. No charges were pressed. "This one has been on my list for a long time, but tonight she'll be dead" 3:00 AM Mrs. Bates is walking down the stairs of her house, a knife in her hand, her hair covering her face. Dexter is hiding behind a door. As she walks by, Dexter readies his garrot, he sneaks behind her but as he is about to put the garrot around her neck, a floor board creaks. Mrs. Bates turns around, revealing him to not to be MRS. Bates at all, but to indeed be Norman Bates. He turns around and slashes Dexter's arm. Dexter shrieks in pain and drops his garrot, but quickly draws his knife. Norman then tries to stab Dexter with a needle filled with rat poison, but Dexter dodges and elbows Norman in the back of the head, bringing him to the ground. Norman reaches out for his knife but he is kicked in the face, knocking him oncounciese. 3:49 AM Norman awakes wrapped in plastic. He looks around to see that he's in a dojo also wrapped in plastic. He looks to his right to see pictures of his victims on the wall. He looks to his left to see Dexter wearing a welding mask, stang next to a table with knives, saws and other pointy objects. Dexter looks at him "Oh I see your awake" Bates squirms and screams'' "Where am I? Why are you doing this?" Dexter laughs ''"Why? Why? Maybe because your a monster, maybe because you killed three innocent people just for the hell of it. But I have to ask why did you kill them Bates, why? Bates then whimpers "I cant control it sometimes I just have to kill, if I could change it would but I cant so please just let me go!" ''Dexter then says blandly ''"So what your saying is you kill because your insane, I'm sorry Bates thats the wrong answer" Dexter then raises the knife and stabs him to death. He then grabs his electric saw and puts on the mash and says "And here we go." And starts sawing. Winner: Dexter Morgan Category:Blog posts